One Looong Day
by Kasek
Summary: Peerin and Iulia still have one day left in Mochinoki, and they're going to spend it with Zatch and Tia. Please R & R. Sequel to A New Mamodo: Friend or Foe?
1. One Looong Day

**Kasek:** I just couldn't wait to start the next fanfic, so I decided to start as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy this one too! Iulia, the disclaimer, please.

**Peerin: **Why not me?

**Iulia:** Because it was your turn to shine last time. A-hem… Kasek does not own Zatch Bell, but he does own us. I wish he did own Zatch, though… (sigh)

* * *

**Chapter 1: One Looong Day**

It was another normal day in Mochinoki… or not. Kiyo was sitting on the couch, looking very nervous as he watched Zatch and Tia play with their respective Vulcan 300s. Why was he nervous, you ask? Because he was awaiting something. Something so terrible, so horrifying, Kiyo thought that this was his last day on earth. What was he awaiting, you ask? Well…

DING-DONG! "I-I'll get it, Mom!" Kiyo stammered out, running to the door, with Zatch and Tia behind him. He opened the door a crack. "Who is it?"

There was a collective sigh from the other side of the door. "Kiyo, you know who it is. Open up." Kiyo decided to give in and opened the door. Standing on his doorstep were four figures; two little kids and two kids his age. The little girl burst in.

"Hey Zatch, we're hereeee- GAH!" She exclaimed, seeing Tia hanging out with _her _Zatch. "O-oh, h-hey Tia, what are you doing here?"

Tia smirked. Now was the time for what she had been waiting for- _revenge._ "Oh, I come over here _all_ the time to play with Zatch. Why do you ask?"

These were Iulia's thoughts at that moment- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Now I'll never be able to win Zatch's heart!" However, what she said was quite different- "Oh, really? I didn't realize you two were such good friends."

Kiyo was looking at who he presumed was Iulia's partner. She wasn't quite what he had expected. Knowing that Peerin and Nathan had matched, he thought that this girl would be like Iulia; thankfully, she wasn't anything like Kiyo had imagined her. She had long, waist length purple hair, and blue eyes that were currently only half-open. She was wearing all black clothes; a black short-sleeved t-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. She wore chains around her jeans and very loose chains on her arms. (A/N: Hey, tight chains would hurt.) She was carrying two books with her left arm- her purple spellbook and a smaller black book that was unidentifiable. She was carrying a black parasol with her right hand.

"H-hello, you must be Iulia's partner. I'm Kiyo Takimine, Zatch's partner. And your name is…?"

The girl looked at him, her lack of interest apparent. "Vivian Axboe."

"Well, uh, nice to meet you, Vivian." Vivian nodded, apparently her equivalent of the gesture. Nathan started to look impatient. Or, rather, his equivalent of it, as he was far too polite to actually look impatient.

"Uh, may we come in, Kiyo?"

Kiyo went red when he realized his mistake. "Come right on in! I'll go tell my Mom that you're here." As Kiyo went off to find his mother, the group came inside (after Vivian closed her parasol) and went to the living room, Nathan and Vivian sitting on opposite couches (A/Q: They do have two couches, right?) while the Mamodo sat on the floor in conversation. As soon as Vivian sat down, she pulled out her little black book and started reading it Kakashi-style. (A/N: If, for some reason, you DON'T know, Kakashi holds his book in front of his face with one hand.) The title was now visible: **_101 Ways to Torture the Soul_**.

Zatch looked at Peerin's bow, which now had a lot of duct tape on it. "Oh, Peerin, I'm sorry about your bow."

Peerin looked at him and smiled. "Apology accepted, Zatch. Besides, I don't have to worry about it ever being broken again."

While this was going on, Iulia and Tia were glaring at each other.

"Tia."

"Iulia."

They then resumed staring at each other.

Kiyo then walked into the room. "Okay then, uh… what do you guys want to do?" Before anybody could reply, a loud grumbling sound came from every being currently in the room. Nathan spoke to the group.

"Uh, I think eating out is in order. All in favor raise your hand and say "I!"

All hands were raised, and there was an (almost) unanimous cry of "I!" Vivian merely raised the hand she was not using to read her book.

"Okay, now we need to decide on where to go. Any suggestions?"

Before anyone one else could even start, Vivian spoke up from behind her book. "Café."

There was a unanimous "Huh?"

She lowered the book slightly, so that only her eyes were visible, and gave Nathan and Kiyo (who was standing behind him) a glare so frightening that Kiyo jumped back in fear (Nathan just assumed the pose, as he was on the couch). "We are going to an outdoor café. Got it?" The two boys nodded, their fear not well hidden. "Good." She returned to her book.

Now that that was settled, they all set out to go to the outdoor café, Tsubasa no Fuyuba. (A/N: this should mean, Wings of Winter. Please tell me if I'm wrong.) The humans sat at one table while the Mamodo kids sat at another. Their seating arrangements were as follows (but not that far apart):

V I

K-/ -N P-/ -Z

T

Tia was really mad on the inside, though she was somehow managing to keep it on the inside. Iulia was the first to sit down, and Zatch second, meaning Zatch had sat next to her on _purpose!_ Not only that, but she was denied sitting across from him, so now she was forced to look at _her._ And that's what she did- she glared daggers at her rival.

Iulia scooted her chair so that she was _slightly_ closer to Zatch than Tia was. "Hey Zatch, what are you going to eat?"

"Well, they don't have yellowtail here at all, and the rest of this food looks so… weird. I don't know if I'm going to order anything."

_Shoot,_ Iulia thought, _I was going to get the same thing he ordered so he might like me more. _"Yeah, I guess you're right. I won't get anything either. Peerin, what about you?"

Peerin looked sick as he saw some of the menu items. "Uh, nothing for me."

Tia smirked. _I knew this would happen. I've been here before with Megumi, and this stuff isn't the kind of food Zatch likes. Time to put my plan into action._ "It's a good thing I brought my own lunch; this stuff looks disgusting." Tia pulled out a BIG box from out of nowhere. When she opened it, three pairs of hungry eyes watched it. It had a lot more food than Tia could, err… would eat herself. Tia took notice of this. _Just as I planned._ "Hey, you guys want some? I made it myself." Peerin and Zatch quickly nodded, and Tia placed the box in the middle of the table. Zatch immediately hoarded anything yellowtail-related. Peerin took a little bit of everything.

Tia noticed that Iulia was looking away. "Hey, Iulia, don't you want some?" Iulia was struggling with the temptation.

"N-no thank you, I'm not really that hungry." Zatch looked at her, surprised that she wouldn't eat such great food.

"C'mon, Iulia, Tia's cooking is really good!" Iulia looked at the object of her affections, and then at her rival.

"I guess one bite wouldn't kill me…" Iulia picked up a rice ball and took a bite out of it, a look of pleasantness appearing on her face. "Hey, this is really good!" She started to hoard some of the food for herself. _You win this round, Tia!_

Meanwhile, at the other table…

Nathan and Kiyo were just sitting there. They felt kind of uncomfortable around Vivian, who was still reading **_101 Ways to Torture the Soul._** She had her parasol mounted up on her chair (don't ask me how; I'm just the author), and would occasionally take sips of her tea with her free hand. There was a very awkward silence (at the table; Mochinoki is a very busy town) as they just sat there.

"So, um…" Nathan started, but forgot what he was attempting to say.

Kiyo took the initiative, realizing that Nathan wasn't going to say anything more. "Hey, Nathan, do you know what those spells do yet?"

Nathan lit up. _Finally, a conversation._ "Yeah, they're great; Fibow and Gibow are upgrades of Firow and Girow, while the Sorow spell gives Peerin a cool sword. All in all, we now know eight spells. How about you, Kiyo?"

"E-eight? Well, let's see… we know six spells."

"S-six? You were holding out on us. You only showed four spells in the fight. Care to tell me what the others do?"

"Hey, I still need an advantage over you in case we ever fight again."

Nathan looked disappointed. "Man, you tricked me into telling you my spells just for a possible future battle? You used me!"

"Just kidding, I'll tell you. I have Jikerdor, which turns the target into a powerful magnet, and Rauzaruk, which gives Zatch super-strength and speed."

"Strength _and_ speed? Man, I need separate spells for that."

Kiyo looked beside him. Iulia was standing right next to him, having finished her lunch. "Oh, hey, Iulia. What kind of spells do you have?"

Iulia smiled. "Why don't I just show you instead? Hey, Vivian!" Vivian angled her book down a little bit. "Can you please cast _that _spell?" Vivian let out a sigh, and opened her spellbook.

"Really, that's not necessary; you don't have to do this, you two."

"Faruk!"

* * *

**Kasek:** I think I should stop now. This is long enough as it is. P.S.: Normally, I capitalize spells, but Vivian is, well… Vivian, so she doesn't do that. Please tell me what you think! 


	2. Fun Time!

**Kasek: **Time for chapter two! How about… Vivian, you're doing the disclaimer this time.

**Vivian:** (angles down her book and glares) What did you say?

**Kasek:** Who, me? Nothing, nothing… Ahem, I don't own Zatch Bell, so if anyone sues me, I'll authorize Faudo's twin brother into existence. Got it? Good.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fun time!**

Iulia smiled. "Why don't I just show you instead? Hey, Vivian!" Vivian angled her book down a little bit. "Can you please cast _that _spell?" Vivian let out a sigh, and opened her spellbook.

"Really, that's not necessary; you don't have to do this, you two."

"Faruk!"

A familiar song started playing. Kiyo looked around. _Where was that music coming from?_ But no matter where he looked, he didn't see any possible sources. Iulia moved a bit to the side, and started to sing and dance.

"**_Hey, hey, let's dance all day! Boing, boing!"_**

Kiyo didn't realize just what was going on. _What kind of spell is this? Iulia started singing and dancing as soon as Vivian called the spell._ As soon as that thought passed through his head, Zatch, Tia, and Peerin got into formation behind Iulia, and started dancing as well. Noticeably, Tia's movements were rather stiff.

Tia had a look of worry on her face. "W-what's going on?"

Peerin's movements were more fluid, but not as natural as Zatch and Iulia's; his face held a look of deep annoyance. "Grr… this is one of my sister's spells. Just go with it; it hurts to resist." As if on cue, a look of pain came over Tia's face.

"Ow! Should've mentioned that bit sooner!" All four Mamodo were now dancing to the music, with Tia and Peerin only slightly less natural than Iulia. Zatch looked like he had his heart into it.

"**_Hey, hey, let's dance all day! Boing, boing!"_**

At this, Vivian closed the spellbook. Peerin and Tia, now free from their curse, looked like they were going to kill Iulia. Zatch and Iulia continued to dance, blissfully unaware of the terrors behind them…

It was at this moment that Suzy Mizuno just _happened _to walk by. "Oh, hey Kiyo what are you doing out here?" She then noticed the goth girl sitting next to him. (A/N: She technically isn't sitting next to him, but since there's only three people there…) If she had had a fruit in her hand right then, it would be no more…

"Oh, hey Suzy, I'm spending some time with my new friends. What are you doing here?"

Suzy's eyes darted this way and that. "Um, uh… the author put me here."

The group stared at her. "… Huh?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing…" (Girl's smarter than she looks…) "Hi there! My name's Suzy! Who are you?" (To Nathan and Vivian)

Vivian simply ignored her, so Nathan decided to answer for her. "My name's Nathan, and this is Vivian. We're from out of town, and we bumped into Zatch. Turns out he's an old friend of Peerin and Iulia's."

Suzy looked over at the four children standing off to the side. Tia was strangling some poor girl, while Zatch was laying on the floor, a big bump on his head, and another boy behind him, a bow raised over his head. Suzy walked over to the small group. Tia stopped strangling Iulia to talk to her. "Hi, Suzy! Nice to see you!"

"Hi, Tia!" (A/N: I don't think Suzy really knows Tia, but since Tia hangs out with Zatch so much…) Suzy looked at the two kids she didn't know. She pointed to Peerin first, then Iulia. "So, you're Pee-Wee, and you're Julian, right?" I think we all know what happens next…

"THE NAME'S PEERIN!"

"THE NAME'S IULIA!"

Suzy was thinking to herself, (yes, she can do that) _Why are they yelling? That's not nice… _

Zatch was getting up, having recovered from his nasty bump. "Ow… what happened?"

_Flashback_

_Zatch was still dancing, completely oblivious to the fact that the music had stopped. Peerin sneaked behind him, bow raised over his head. "Sorry Zatch, but we need to bring you back to reality."_

_End Flashback_

While Zatch pondered what could've hit him, Iulia was praising the heavens for the blessing that is air. "I'll never take it granted again! Honestly!" However, a few seconds later, she was taking it for granted again. "Grr… how I would love to just use my best spells on Tia…" She started chuckling, thinking of the things she would do once the time for their battle came. "… Unfortunately, we can't have a battle today. Nathan made me promise I wouldn't do that. Oh, well. There's always next time…"

Vivian, at this time, had stopped reading **_101 Ways to Torture the Soul_**. She took out a small pencil and wrote a small note in the back. One can only presume that she was writing down what she had just done to Iulia for future reference… When she was done writing, she resumed reading her little black book. Suzy then made the mistake of trying to start a conversation with her.

"Hey, whatcha reading?" Vivian angled the book so that Suzy could read the title. Upon seeing it, Suzy started shaking. "O-oh, I've never heard of t-that before. I-is it interesting?" Vivian angled the book down a bit so that Suzy could see her eyes.

"Yes, very. You never know when this kind of thing will come in… handy."

Now officially creeped out, Suzy decided it was time to go.

"Bye, Kiyo, see you later!" She then dashed off as fast as she could.

"Uh, bye, Suzy…?" _That's weird; she normally hangs around for a while. What's gotten into her?_ As Kiyo pondered the riddle that is Suzy, everyone decided that the café was boring, and started to leave without him.

"Hey, guys, wait for me!"

* * *

**Kasek: **This was so lame; it took me too long, too. Anyways, if you guys/girls could give me suggestions on where they could go next, I'd appreciate it. As always, please review, and don't hesitate to point out what I did wrong. 


End file.
